


Паб моего сердца ( A Pub of My Heart)

by DrinkAndBite, Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maybe Magic Maybe Mundane, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: После тяжёлого дня Лейле просто необходимо выпить, но паб, в который она зашла, оказался внутри гораздо интереснее, чем снаружи.





	Паб моего сердца ( A Pub of My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pub of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672254) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



После того как в процессе регистрирования собственности Лейла прошла через несколько совершенно неприветливых госучреждений, она наконец в одиночестве прогуливалась по улице. На сердце было тяжело, по спине всё ещё стекал пот, а во рту пересохло от страстного желания выпить.

Сбоку вспыхнуло, и она замерла аккурат перед пабом. Странно, что она заметила его только теперь. Паб расположился на цокольном этаже старого здания, и на него указывала маленькая золотистая табличка с забавным шрифтом. Пожав плечами, Лейла открыла дверь и прошла прямо к барной стойке, у которой даже посетителей пока не было, и за которой бармен протирал бокал.

— Полпинты лагера с имбирным? — попросила она.

Бармен улыбнулся:

— Сейчас будет.

Плеснув лимонада, он придержал бокал под углом, медленно доливая пивом, а затем поставил на костер перед ней.

На вкус оказалось весьма неплохо.

— Не видела ваш паб здесь раньше, — начала разговор Лейла. После целого дня, проведённого с безликими бюрократами, она жаждала человеческого общения. Сойдёт даже праздная болтовня.

— Нас легко пропустить. Обычно к нам заходят только постоянные клиенты, — ответил бармен. — Как прошёл ваш день?

— Ужасно. Пришлось заполнить кучу анкет, подписать тонны сопроводительных документов, и в каждом ведомстве выдавали абсолютно противоречивые указания. — Она хлопнула по стойке. — Даже не представляю, когда это закончится, и закончится ли когда-нибудь. И что самое ужасное, похоже, никто этого не знает.

— Это да. Самое худшее, что можно придумать — это противостояние бюрократии. В ином случае, даже если это бог, ты можешь вмазать ему по лицу или обхитрить его.

— Именно! — воскликнула Лейла. Настроение немного посветлело от выказанного сочувствия.

Заиграла музыка — затейливый гитарный ритм. В бар вошла роскошная женщина, и помещение паба осветилось.

Женщина улыбнулась бармену:

— Привет, Джим. Как насчёт Кровавой Мэри на полстаканчика?

Глаза Джима сверкнули, и он принялся смешивать.

— Всё ради тебя, Ухура. Как прошло чтение поэмы?

Ухура рассмеялась, и её смех напомнил Лейле перезвон хрустальной музыки ветра.

— Прекрасно. Аудитория была в искреннем восторге. Тебе стоит как-нибудь зайти к нам.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — улыбнулся в ответ Джим.

Лейла задумалась, не предложить ли ей угостить Ухуру выпивкой, но тут рядом скрипнул под чужим весом табурет — к ним присоединился мужчина.

— Ухура! Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить. Мне виски на лёд плесни, будь добр.

— Привет! Над какой диковинкой работаешь сейчас, Скотти?

Скотти пустился в описание своего текущего проекта, и технические термины оказались далеко за гранью понимания Лейлы. Ухура слушала внимательно, удерживая полный стакан, хотя раньше осушила его до дна. Должно быть, Джим наполнил его, пока Лейла отвлеклась на Ухуру.

Объявилась пара мужчин, более низкий из которых с грубым русским акцентом втолковывал второму:

— На этот раз я сделаю тебя в дартс. В прошлый раз просто удача подвела.

Второй рассмеялся:

— Уверен, Чехов? Ты это уже в третий раз говоришь!

Лицо Чехова вспыхнуло.

— Это клевета, Сулу! Дартс изобрели в России!

— Как обычно, водку и сидр, верно? — уточнил Джим.

— Да, — хором ответили они.

— Это ты удачно зашёл, Сулу. Ухура не верит, когда я говорю, что ты тестировал мой самолёт, и всё прошло хорошо.

— Ну-у, я до сих пор не чувствую себя «хорошо», — с улыбкой поддразнил Сулу.

Было очевидно, что все эти люди знакомы между собой. Лейла прикончила остатки имбирного лагера.

— Иногда они излишне шумят, — сказал Джим, снова наполняя её бокал.

— Я не против. Это оживляет атмосферу, — улыбнулась в ответ Лейла. Честно говоря, её сильно воодушевляло то, как эти люди шутят, переругиваются и смеются.

Внезапно воздух будто застыл и потяжелел, и Лейле с трудом удавалось дышать. Джим перевёл взгляд чуть выше неё — на приближающегося темноволосого мужчину.

— Давно не виделись, Спок, — произнёс Джим, будто приклеившись к нему взглядом. — Как обычно?

Спок кивнул.

— Моё поручение заняло больше времени, чем ожидалось. Да.

Джим приготовил для него чашку горячего чая. Когда он передавал её, их руки на мгновение соприкоснулись.

— Ты в порядке? На сколько ты можешь остаться?

— Я в полном порядке и могу остаться до следующего появления, — ответил Спок.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Я держу твою комнату всегда готовой. Сыграем в шахматы позже?

— Это предложение выглядит приемлемым, — ответил Спок, и его взгляд смягчился.

Когда Лейла расплатилась и вышла, то подумала, что заметила торчащее из спины Спока белое перо, но скорее всего она просто так устала, что ей уже чудилось всякое. До своей автобусной остановки она дошла в гораздо более хорошем настроении. Завтра предстояла новая встреча с бюрократами, но теперь у неё для этого было достаточно сил.


End file.
